Diversidad
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Serie de drabbles/viñetas/one-shot de diversas parejas de Diabolik Lovers (Para el reto de junio 2017 en el foro de Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total en Facebook).
1. Primos (Carla y Cordelia)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Carla/Cordelia

 **Rated:** +16

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 533

 **Genero:** Romance/Family

 **Temática:** Pareja prohibida

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** Situaciones sexuales no explícitas. Esta viñeta es por el reto de junio 2017 en el grupo de FaceBook "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total"

 **Sinopsis:** Karla de por sí, tenía problemas para dormir, y mucho más cuando su prima Cordelia estaba de visita.

* * *

 **Reto I**

 **PRIMOS**

* * *

Se encontraba durmiendo, solía tener muchos problemas para alcanzar llegar al mundo de los sueños. No sabía realmente porque, él podía dormirse temprano pero terminaba dormido en horas de la madrugada; contrario a eso, se levantaba por el más mínimo ruido o advertencia. No lo veía como algo malo, al menos sabía que ningún enemigo podría atacarlo de sorpresa.

Pero entonces sintió unas manos recorrer su cuerpo, se volteó rápidamente preparado para atacar al atrevido. Pero entonces observó a su prima, Cordelia, sonreírle burlescamente.

De nuevo se había colado en su habitación sin darse cuenta, ¿por qué sólo con ella pasaban esas cosas? Ella era mayor que él, pero no por eso era una persona madura para su edad, podría decirse, que Carla, a pesar de apenas había alcanzado la edad adolescente de vampiro, era más consciente del mundo real, no se mostraba con rebeldías e idioteces como su prima.

—Estás sonrojado de nuevo, eres un pervertido, primo —Bromeó Cordelia, mirándolo con aquéllos ojos tan atrevidos. Era obvio que Carla, siendo un chico, reaccionaría de tal forma al ver a su _hermosa_ prima luciendo una sexy ropa de dormir, colarse en su cama y tocarlo.

—¿Cuándo vas a madurar? —Le dijo volteándose de nuevo pidiendo a los dioses, si es que existían, que ella entendiera y se fuese de allí.

—Tengo un cuerpo muy _maduro_ por si no te has dado cuenta —Fue su respuesta seductora mientras se apegaba a Carla, quien sintió sus grandes pechos sobre su espalda, Cordelia lo abrazó y acercó sus labios hasta su oreja— ¿Me amas? —Le preguntó en un susurro, provocando que Carla reaccionara algo violento, apartándola y levantándose de su cama.

—¿Acaso quieres repetir lo de la otra ocasión? —Le recordó mostrándose más serio.

—No nos descubrirán —Le dijo ella mientras intentaba seducirlo bajándose su camisón, dejando mostrar más su busto— Aquélla vez fue un descuido de mi parte, no volverá a pasar.

Esa vez, se encontraban en el jardín, Cordelia era una persona poco decente, desobediente pero sobre todo impaciente. Tenía a su prometido Karl Heinz, pero cuando se iba para otros lejanos lugares, ella se sentía muy sola. Ella buscaba compañía, y para ella, nada era mejor que estar con su primo favorito, Carla Tsukinami. No fue tan dura la cosa, en realidad, ella sólo estaba un poco cerca de él, fueron descubiertos por la madre de Cordelia, quien enseguida les dijo que tanta cercanía no era permitida para ellos, siendo Cordelia una futura novia y Carla, además de su primo, el sucesor al trono de la primera sangre.

Carla hizo caso a esas palabras, dejó de tener encuentros con Cordelia, pero como siempre, ella tan insistente, en cada visita que hacía en el castillo donde él vivía, ella se colaba en su habitación, hasta ahora nunca habían sido descubiertos.

—Sé que me deseas, Carla —El chico maldecía su voz, su cuerpo, todo de ella estaba maldito.

—Eres despreciable —Fue su única respuesta antes de acercarse a su cama y besarla, podría ser la prometida de uno de los vampiros más importantes, pero no le importaba. Amaba someter a su prima, quien a pesar de ser la primera en ofrecerse, terminaba bajo sus pies.


	2. Fuerza (Fem Yuma y Karl)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** FemYuma/Karl

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 302

 **Genero:** Drama/Angst

 **Temática:** No correspondido

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** Genderbend (Fem!Yuma), sad ending.

 **Sinopsis:** Ella siempre quiso ser fuerte para llegar hasta él.

* * *

 **Reto II**

 **FUERZA**

* * *

A pesar de su gran altura, su fuerza debido a las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar viviendo en el campo, y ahora siendo una vampira eso se multiplicaba, pero seguía sintiéndose débil. Dentro de Yuma siempre existía una lucha constante por superarse a ella misma, pero se le era casi imposible.

Deseaba ser tan fuerte como Karl Heinz, la persona quien lo convirtió, a ella y sus hermanos, en vampiros. Pero era una meta imposible siendo como era, una vampira convertida jamás llegaría a ser como él, quien era el rey vampiro.

Tras ver muchas de sus demostraciones, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo alcanzaría. Sus ojos brillaban de admiración con cada sorpresa, justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más fuerte, él demostraba lo contrario.

Yuma como tal era muy tímida, o más bien, le daba miedo acercarse a Karl Heinz. Lo veía como un ser perfecto y hermoso, del que nadie tenía merecido acercarse. Y cada vez que él llegaba de visita con sus hermanos, cuando se acercaba a ella, tan cerca, su corazón se aceleraba, haciéndola sentir que se saldría de su pecho.

Por esas razones le aterraba aquél vampiro tan oscuro y misterioso, pero ese mismo temor era lo que la hacía querer acercarse. Yuma era una chica amante del peligro, a fin de cuentas. Poco a poco, se dio cuenta que esa admiración, temor, odio, hacia él, no era nada más que amor.

Un amor peligroso que jamás sería correspondido.

Karl era un hombre casado, con tres mujeres e hijos. El vampiro más poderoso, jamás se sentiría atraído hacia alguien tan débil como la vampira convertida de Yuma. Esa era la verdad. Por eso su mayor deseo, siempre fue ser más fuerte. Pero sabía que por más que lo deseara, nunca llegaría ese día.


	3. El padre de mi mejor amigo(RukiChrista)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Ruki/MaleChrista

 **Rated:** +16

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 599

 **Genero:** Friendship/Romance

 **Temática:** AU

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** genderbend! (Male!Christa), yaoi, sin altas expectativas, mención de trastornos de mentalidad.

 **Sinopsis:** El pecado de Ruki era ser tan curioso.

* * *

 **Reto III**

 **EL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**

* * *

A Ruki resultaba inquietante, como podía parecerle tan interesante, atractivo y un poco perturbador, el padre de su mejor amigo, por no decir, Subaru, la primera vez que lo invitó a su casa, fue porque Ruki insistió en que tenía el deber de hacerlo, ya que siempre se negaba, sin saber realmente las razones.

Siempre tuvo tantas interrogantes del lugar donde Subaru podría vivir. Siendo un chico tan solitario y a veces agresivo, a veces pensaba que vivía en algún barrio, con un padre borracho, y una madre prostituta, la imaginación de Ruki volaba y a la vez pecaba de ser muy curioso.

Una vez lo convenció, pudo conocer a su padre, Christian.

A primera vista, se notaba su gracia, delicadeza, belleza, tantas cosas que primera vez Ruki sentía, Subaru era también alguien atractivo, pensaba el pelinegro, pero su padre lo superaba, no sabía si era por su sonrisa, mirada o forma de hablar, lo único cierto era que Ruki no podía evitar quedarse hipnotizado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no querías que viniera? —Le preguntó a Subaru.

—Por mi padre —Declaró él, provocando que Ruki abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa.

—No parece mala persona —Le dijo el pelinegro.

—No lo es —Le dio la razón Subaru—. Pero sufre de trastorno de personalidad —Mencionó algo dudoso—. Puedes verlo así, con una sonrisa, pero a veces pierde la cordura y empieza a gritar, incluso muchas veces me ha dicho cosas muy… —Subaru realmente no quería terminar esa frase.

—Comprendo —Interrumpió Ruki con el fin de que Subaru no dijera cosas que no podía—. No importa, no dejaré de ser tu amigo por eso —Le declaró provocando que Subaru se sonrojase.

Y era verdad, jamás dejaría a su amigo con aquél problema, cualquier persona se asustaría del padre de Subaru una vez conociendo su enfermedad, pero lo cierto era que a Ruki le llamaba más la atención. Quería vivir, alguna vez, aquélla experiencia.

Un día, como cualquier otro, Ruki pasaba cerca de la casa de Subaru, por lo que decidió visitarlo, siendo recibido por Christian, quien le manifestó que había salido de compras pero podía pasar a esperar, el pelinegro no lo dudó ni un segundo y entró a la casa.

—Eres el primer amigo que Subaru trae aquí —Mencionó Christian mientras le traía un vaso con jugo de naranja a Ruki y se sentaba a su lado.

—Tuve que insistirle —Le dijo Ruki intentando socializar.

—Oh, bueno me alegra que acompañes a mi hijo, no suele ser de tener amigos —Le dijo con una sonrisa—. Y eres muy atractivo —Aquéllas palabras hicieron que Ruki se sonrojase.

El adolescente intentaba no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, ciertamente, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía sentir tan atraído, pero esa persona era el padre de su mejor amigo. Pero todo control de su cuerpo se esfumó cuando notó que Christian se acercó a él y lo besó, no supo si uno de sus ataques mentales habían comenzado, pero ese beso había sido tan frío pero con una sensación que lo hacía querer más, poco a poco el beso de fue en aumento, Ruki no pudo evitar gemir ante los roces de la lengua de Christian sobre la suya.

Se detuvieron cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse y Subaru notificando su llegada. Christian sonrió y con su dedo le indicó que eso se mantuviera en secreto.

Ruki obviamente no diría nada de lo ocurrido, pero ahora sería mucho más incómodo ir a casa de Subaru, por no decir, que tendría muchas ganas de besar al padre de su mejor amigo.


	4. Impotencia (MaleCordelia y Christa)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** MaleCordelia/Christa

 **Rated:** +12

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 352

 **Genero:** Friendship/Angst

 **Temática:** Dinámica tipo amistad

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** genderbend! (Male!Cordelia), mención de trastornos mentales, posible ooc (fuera de personaje).

 **Sinopsis:** Él pensaba que Christa era sólo alguien más gastando aire en este mundo.

* * *

 **Reto IV**

 **IMPOTENCIA**

* * *

Él la veía con repulsión, para Cipriano, la mujer que se hacía llamar Christa no era nada más que una pérdida de aire en el universo. Por esa razón siempre entraba a la torre donde vivía para molestarla, se podía decir que le apasionaba hacerlo.

La mente inestable de Christa le gritaba maldiciones, y él lo disfrutaba. Era su rutina cuando estaba aburrido, solía ser regañado por Karl Heinz, debido a que se trataba de su hermana después de todo, pero Cipriano siempre fue un hombre quien no le hacía caso a nadie y hacía lo que quería.

Pero algo que le molestaba de Christa, es que a pesar de todo lo que le hacía, seguía tratándolo amablemente, no importaba si perdía el control de sí misma y le gritaba y lanzaba cosas, al día siguiente o después de varios minutos su sonrisa regresaba.

Era inestable, y Cipriano aprendió a respetar un poco más eso.

—¿Por qué eres así? —Le preguntó un día en el que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, y no tenía ánimos de molestar a la albina—. De un segundo a otro puedes sentir muchas otras cosas totalmente distintas a las demás.

—No lo sé —Fue su respuesta, quizá era verdad, y sólo alguien como su hermano Karl, quien la encerró allí, lo sabría.

—¿Es que acaso alguien te perturba? —Le preguntó nuevamente, no sabía porque tenía ganas de saberlo, pero lo cierto era, que Cipriano, por alguna extraña razón, tenía ganas de ayudarla.

Quizá era porque era la única persona, que a pesar de gritarle cosas como "te odio" "maldito" "muérete", seguía demostrando lo contrario, ella lo escuchaba cuando se quejaba y sólo sonreía, siempre y cuando no perdiera el control, pero después podía estar diciéndote cosas lindas y amables.

Veía en ella, algo que nunca vio en alguien más, una amiga. A quien se arrepiente de haber molestado en el pasado, con quien aprendió a conocer más a las personas y a preocuparse más por ellas, en vez de ser tan egoísta, pero siendo su primera vez sintiendo eso, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla.


	5. Descontrol (FemKarl y Beatrix)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Fem!Karl/Beatrix

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 316

 **Genero:** Angst/Drama

 **Temática:** Angustia

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** genderbend! (Fem!Karl), posible ooc (fuera de personaje), mucha tristeza.

 **Sinopsis:** Cuando la vio por primera vez, Beatrix perdió todo el control que una vez tuvo sobre ella misma.

* * *

 **Reto V**

 **DESCONTROL**

* * *

Beatrix se clasificaba como una persona seria, que no tenía razones para demostrar lo que sentía en realidad, todo se lo guardaba para ella misma. Pero recientemente, aquello se le hacía muy difícil; la razón era porque estaba sufriendo verdaderamente.

Y todo comenzó cuando la conoció.

Aquélla mujer de largos cabellos plateados, y ojos dorados. Beatrix era difícil de impresionar, pero aquélla noche, en una normal fiesta de vampiros, sucedió. Karla Heinz, ese era el nombre de la maravillosa mujer por quien cayó en un profundo hoyo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, enseguida se dio cuenta que no se trataba de nadie más que la reina de los vampiros, y por ende, la más poderosa de todas, Beatrix no tenía conocimiento de que también se tratase de alguien tan hermosa y resplandeciente. Sin saberlo, por el simple hecho de mirarla la hacía temblar.

Eso la angustiaba.

Porque Beatrix al pertenecer a una familia muy importante, sus interacciones eran inevitables. Posteriormente conoció a su esposo, Cipriano, algo que nunca había sentido antes, empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Pensó que era porque Cipriano le daba mala espina, pero la verdad era, que estaba celosa.

Celosa de que ése hombre podía estar al lado de Karla. Porque a medida iba conociéndola, mediante reuniones y charlas amenas, se daba cuenta de que la quería. Se sentía tan hipnotizada cuando estaba a su lado, su mirada la llevaba a un mundo diferente que quería conocer por completo.

Pero habían muchas cosas por las cuales jamás podría hacer eso.

La primera, Karla tenía esposo, y segunda, Beatrix era una mujer, y de una muy importante familiar vampira, por lo que su estatus era muy importante. La rubia vivía cada día de su vida ocultando aquél dolor, no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría, o cuando el día en el que Karla fuese suya llegaría, era algo que sólo podía vivir en sus sueños.


	6. Consentido (Subaru y Kino)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Subaru/Kino

 **Rated:** +16

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 194

 **Genero:** Romance.

 **Temática:** Fluff.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), algo rosa, situaciones sexuales no tan explícitas, primera vez que uso a Kino, no lo conozco muy bien aún, palabras obscenas, entre otros.

 **Sinopsis:** Cada vez que Subaru veía a Kino enojado, le sacaba una sonrisa idiota.

* * *

 **Reto VI**

 **CONSENTIDO**

* * *

Subaru mira detenidamente a su novio mientras jugaba con su teléfono celular, solía maldecir cuando perdía, y poner caras tan ridículamente lindas y tiernas, que hacían que Subaru sonriera como idiota. En una de esas, Kino lo vio con esa sonrisa estúpida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó con una cara molesta, debido a que una vez más había perdido.

—Te vez lindo molesto, eso es todo —Respondió desviando su mirada.

—No me parece nada lindo que me ganaran cinco veces, no he podido pasar este maldito nivel —Mencionó con un tono de voz un poco más alto, Subaru por su parte, no pudo evitar reírse un poco, Kino se sonrojó por ello, aún enojado, por supuesto— ¿Sabes que me haría más lindo? —Le dijo coqueto mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Subaru simulando no saber a qué se refería.

—Hacerlo aquí, contigo, ahora mismo —Le dijo sonriente ya montado encima suyo, Subaru suspiró.

—Estamos en la terraza de la escuela… —Intentó advertirle, pero Kino era insistente, si fuera por él, lo haría en cualquier lado y hora. Por lo que, Subaru terminaba por consentirlo, porque no había nadie más a quien quisiera acariciar.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Es mi primera vez utilizando a Kino, sólo me guíe por las curiosidades que leí en la wiki, como que ama jugar juegos en su teléfono celular y el sexo c:


	7. Día vacío (FemSubaru y KarlHeinz)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Fum!Subaru/KarlHeinz

 **Rated:** +16

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 260

 **Genero:** Family.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderbend (Fem!Subaru).

 **Sinopsis:** Subaru odiaba el día del padre, y tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

* * *

 **Reto VII**

 **DÍA VACÍO**

* * *

Confusión. Eso era por lo que estaba pasando Subaru en su plena edad de trece años. Cuando veía lo que era su familia, sentía que su vida no tenía sentido. Cuando notaba que lo que debería ser su modelo a seguir, era un desgraciado, se lamentaba; cuando veía a su madre tener esos cambios de personalidad y pedía que la matase, a veces quería cumplir su deseo. La verdad es que la chica pensó mil veces en huir, pero algo se lo impedía.

Y es que, cuando veía la cara de su padre, por fin, no podía evitar sentirse bien. Lo odiaba por tener a su familia tan abandonada y disfuncional. Pero dentro de ella, sabía que no podía odiarlo por completo, a pesar de que es el culpable de todos sus problemas, y Subaru sólo se tratase de uno de sus tantos experimentos, seguía siendo su padre.

Siempre le costaría admitirlo, pero la verdad, es que dentro de su corazón, lo quería.

Porque de cierta forma, Karl nunca los ha abandonado, por lo menos no por completo, al menos para sus intereses, su familia seguía estando allí.

Ella deseaba con todo su corazón que se alejara por completo, pero por otra que nunca se fuese. Porque le dolería el día en el que no lo viese más, a pesar de que, sabía por completo de que era lo mejor para todos. Pero aún tenía la esperanza, de ser una familia normal, donde pudiera darle un regalo del día del padre, y así, no odiar tanto ése tan vacío día.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Aprovechando que pronto es el día del padre, me inspiré(?).


	8. Reflejo en el espejo (Laito y Karl)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Laito/KarlHeinz

 **Rated:** +16

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 256.

 **Genero:** Family, Angst.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), spoilers de los vídeo juegos, etc.

 **Sinopsis:** Laito no recordaba ni sola una vez en la que haya sentido cariño por su padre.

* * *

 **Reto VIII**

 **REFLEJO EN EL ESPEJO**

* * *

Si le preguntan desde cuando Laito siente odio hacia el hombre "que le dio la vida", no sabría cómo responder, porque no tiene el más mínimo recuerdo en el que haya sentido algo como cariño hacia ése señor.

Más bien, Laito siempre ha tenido el gran sueño de ser quien le quite la vida.

¿Sus razones? Eran tan claras como el agua, y sólo tenía que decirse un nombre, conformado por tres sílabas, Cordelia. La única mujer que ha amado, que le quitó su inocencia, que lo quiso de una forma tan especial y maternal, y que, de igual manera lo rechazó después de que se aprovechó de él, la misma a quien tiró por el balcón. La mujer que siempre sería suya.

Pero, la razón por la que nunca pudo estar con ella para siempre, era Karl Heinz, su padre, rey de los vampiros, y por ende, el más poderoso de todos, a quien no podría matar al menos que se convirtiese en Adán, pero para eso… tendría que enamorarse de alguien más, y para Laito, eso sería imposible. Algo como el amor, jamás lo sentiría por alguien más que no fuese Cordelia.

Por lo que, por el momento, matar a Karl, sólo sería parte de sus sueños. Mientras tanto, aguantaría su burlesca cara cada vez que venía de visita, algo que no soportaba. Era una de las razones por las que Laito no pasaba mucho tiempo mirándose en el espejo, porque su sonrisa burlesca le recordaba a ése mismo hombre a quien quería matar.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Acabo de notar que me tocaron muchos retos con Karl Heinz :c, no puedo evitar ponerlo en modo odio todo xD, no puedo ver mucho romance con Karl...


	9. Encierro (Kanato y Shin)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Kanato/Shin

 **Rated:** +16

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 443.

 **Genero:** Hurt/confort, Angst.

 **Temática:** Relación tóxica.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), temas algo perturbadores, etc.

 **Sinopsis:** Shin nunca pensó las cosas antes de actuar, ¿por qué lo haría ahora que estaba encerrado?

* * *

 **Reto IX**

 **ENCIERRO**

* * *

Aún no podía creer que se encontraba en esa situación tan vergonzosa para alguien de tan poderosa raza. Shin Tsukinami era fuerte, pero nada cauteloso; era una de las cosas que su hermano vivía repitiéndole, pero él nunca hacía caso. Oh, como maldecía a su hermano en aquél momento por tener la razón.

Si tan sólo lo hubiese escuchado, no hubiese sido capturado por uno de los vampiros pertenecientes al clan Sakamaki. No había nada peor que eso. A excepción de que se trataba del más perturbador de todos, un vampiro de baja estatura con grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos morados, que te miraban de una forma inquietante.

Y por si no fuera poco, la habitación donde se encontraba estaba llena de muñecas aterradoras, de las cuales Shin sentía que era observado por cada una de ellas, y a su vez que veían a través de él. Tenía que cerrar los ojos para no pensar en ello. Pero tampoco era como si se tranquilizara por completo.

Por otro lado, cada vez que sentía los pasos venir hacia esa habitación, su piel temblaba, porque sabía que se trataba de él.

Kanato Sakamaki, quien lo había capturado y llevado a esa habitación, donde cada día su locura aumentaba.

—Shin-san, buenos días —Le sonríe el chico de cabellos color purpura. La única razón por la que Shin tiene conocimiento de cuando pasó un día más en ese _calabozo._ Aunque, a decir verdad, perdió la cuenta cuando pasó una semana. Algo le decía, que su hermano sabía dónde se encontraba, pero por castigo no venía a rescatarlo, otra de las razones por la que lo maldecía—; ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy? —Kanato le pregunta de forma juguetona. Al ver que no responde, éste muestra una mueca enojada— ¿Quieres que te cosa la boca para que así de verdad tengas una razón para no responderme? —Le amenaza, y Shin chasquea la lengua.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me gustaría tomar el té con tus muñecas y Teddy? —Le responde altanero y lanzando un escupitajo al piso. Kanato se ríe como reacción.

—Es una buena idea, aunque hoy no tengo ganas de eso, ni Teddy tampoco —Manifestó arrodillándose hasta donde estaba Shin amarrado con unas cadenas para que no huyese, y sin rodeos, simplemente lo besó. Aquél beso frío sin sentido que solía darle cuando estaba de buenas, por así decirlo. Aunque a Shin no le gustase, empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello, incluso a no llegar a desagradarle, y eso le molestaba, porque sentía que se estaba dejando controlar, ¿o era porque estaba perdiendo la cordura? No lo sabía, pero dejó de preguntárselo hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Sólo diré que mi cabeza explotó con esto. No suelo morirme tanto con lo tóxico, pero Shin no sé porque, se me es un personaje difícil de manejar. Me agrada, pero agradezco que es el único reto que me tocó con él xD.


	10. Hechizo (FemYuma y Cordelia)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** FemYuma/Cordelia

 **Rated:** +16

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 303.

 **Genero:** Romance supongo.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderben (Fem!Yuma), etc.

 **Sinopsis:** Cuando la niña humana vio a aquélla mujer, sintió como si un hechizo le impidiera dejar de verla.

* * *

 **Reto X**

 **HECHIZO**

* * *

Era un día normal, en el que Yuma se encontraba esperando a su amigo Shu, quien llevaba una hora tarde y aún no llegaba, por lo que Yuma decidió escabullirse hasta su gran mansión, siendo muy cautelosa, pasaba por los arbustos, en ese momento escucha ciertos gritos y se esconde.

Observa dos mujeres, una rubia, la cual Yuma supuso era la madre de Shu, debido a su gran parecido, y la otra… era una mujer que lucía muy atrevida, de un color de cabello muy peculiar para los ojos de Yuma, morado. Por otro lado, sus ojos eran de un hipnotizante color verde.

La niña humana no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a aquélla mujer, en ese momento, empezó a creer en las brujas, porque no podía ser posible que no pudiese controlar su interés en esa mujer, a pesar de apenas ser una niña de 12 años.

Después de que se fueron, Shu descubrió a Yuma detrás de los arbustos y lo llevó hacia otro lugar, y después de regañarlo por no ser cuidadosa, la humana empezó a interrogar a su amigo vampiro (del cual desconocía que en realidad lo era).

—¿Quién era esa mujer que discutía con tu madre? —Le preguntó curiosa.

—La otra esposa de mi padre —Le respondió sin mucho interés.

—Es hermosa —Mencionó, Shu frunció el ceño.

—Es molesta, siempre viene a hacerle la vida imposible a mi madre, cree que lo merece todo, que su hijo será más fuerte que yo y heredará todo de nuestro padre —Explicó Shu mostrándose estresado—. Por eso no pude llegar temprano, esa mujer llegó y empezó todo un conflicto.

—Ya veo… —Manifestó Yuma intentando mostrar que el tema ya estaba superado, pero la verdad era que no dejaba de pensar en aquélla mujer, de apariencia extravagante, hermosa y hechizante.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** No, no pude imaginar algo mejor :c.


	11. Recuerdos (FemCarla y Karl)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** FemCarla/Karlheinz

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 179.

 **Genero:** Drama.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderben (Fem!Carla), etc.

 **Sinopsis:** Carla se llevaría sus recuerdos de Karlheinz a la tumba, lo único que persistiría sería la venganza.

* * *

 **Reto XI**

 **RECUERDO**

* * *

La venganza era importante, más bien, era el privilegio para Carla, reina de los vampiros, miembro de la familia fundadora. Ella debía de cuidar muy bien sus pasos, debido a que Karlheinz era muy inteligente, Carla planeó cada detalle, y a pesar de que siempre manifestaba estar un paso adelante, la verdad era que tenía miedo de caer, defraudar a su raza.

La debilidad de Carla, a fin de cuentas siempre fue KarlHeinz. Pero es algo que jamás admitiría, se quedaría dentro de ella hasta que la muerte queme todos aquéllos recuerdos, cuando era niña, cuando pensó en KarlHeinz como alguien magnifico; eso sólo se quedó en meros pensamientos ilusorios, porque pronto se dio cuenta de que ése vampiro, sólo había sido la destrucción de su familia, o linaje en general.

Los sentimientos que alguna vez sostuvo por Karl habían desaparecido, o por lo menos de eso ella estaba totalmente convencida. Tratándose de ella, jamás admitiría que tenía sus dudas acerca de eso, pero no le importaba, al fin y al cabo su plan sería el mismo, la venganza.


	12. Mirada (Ruki y Cordelia)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Ruki/Cordelia

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 361.

 **Genero:** Drama, Angst.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje).

 **Sinopsis:** Cuando sus miradas chocaban de casualidad, Ruki sentía que era trasportado a otro mundo.

* * *

 **Reto XII**

 **MIRADA**

* * *

Él la miraba, y cada vez que sus miradas chocaban de causalidad, llevaban a Ruki a un mundo totalmente diferente, sentía que se encontraba en otra dimensión, no sabía si creer en algo tan fantasioso como eso. Porque Ruki era de las personas que muy poco se impresionaba, no creía en hechizos de amor o cosas por el estilo.

¿Entonces por qué la simple mirada de Cordelia lo atontaba? La mujer del rey vampiro, quien los salvó a él y a sus hermanos, el mismo quien le ordenó acercarse a Cordelia, quien sería esencial en su plan.

Pero Ruki no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con acercarse, por más que lo analizara, no hallaba una explicación.

¿Es que acaso sabía acerca de su reciente debilidad por aquéllos ojos verdes?

—Oh, Ruki, estás de regreso —Ella le saludó, con aquélla voz tan seductora, la que hacía Ruki pensar si existiría algún hombre que no se resistiera a sus encantos. Porque él fue otro débil que cayó en sus redes.

No se sentía culpable, después de todo, Cordelia era una mujer que no le importaba engañas a su esposo, aunque sabía que si KarlHeinz se enteraba, lo más posible lo exterminaría sin pensarlo, era un gran riesgo en el que estaba metido, pero, no por eso pararía, ya estaba lo suficientemente enredado con Cordelia como para desestimar su decisión, lo que sentía por ella era confuso, no lo sabía realmente, pero lo cierto era, que una vez estaba con ella, no quería irse.

Por esa razón, cuando Cordelia murió, no tenía nada a que aferrarse, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, una parte de él quería olvidarla, pero otros ojos verdes aparecieron en su vida, otra de las misiones de KarlHeinz que había que cumplir. Ahora Ruki debía asegurarse de que la persona quien se quedó con el corazón de Cordelia, cumpliera con su destino de Eva, consiguiese a su Adán para crear una nueva especie…

Ayato y Yui, las dos personas a quienes más odia. Uno por portar con aquélla misma mirada, y la otra por tener el corazón de Cordelia; aquéllos que estaban a quienes Ruki estaba destinado a ver ser felices.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Debo decir que me gustó, uno de mis favoritos en esta actividad c:


	13. Lazos (FemAzusa y FemKarl)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** FemAzusa/FemKarl

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 220.

 **Genero:** Family.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderbend (Fem!Azusa y Fem!Karl).

 **Sinopsis:** Lo que siempre anhelaron, se les fue concedido de una forma que nunca pensaron.

* * *

 **Reto XIII**

 **LAZOS**

* * *

Figura maternal, algo como eso siempre le hizo falta a Azusa, la pequeña Mukami, quien había sido convertida en vampira por KarlaHeinz, también llamada como la reina de los vampiros. Aquélla mujer que la hizo confiar más en sus atributos, que podía hacer muchas cosas si se lo proponía.

Azusa, empezó a ver en Karla, una madre adoptiva. Lo que siempre anheló cuando era una humana, una pequeña niña abandonada en las calles, recibiendo golpes de otros niños y adultos, y que, poco a poco le empezó a agarrar gusto a ser lesionado físicamente.

Por ende, tenía tantos vendajes, en su cuerpo, haciéndola lucir como una momia, pálida y demasiado flaca. Varios de sus heridas fueron tratadas por Karla, quien en breves momentos los visitaba, a ella y sus hermanos.

La reina vampiro tenía cierta preferencia por ella, aunque no lo dijese, lo demostraba con cada herida curada, cada sonrisa que le brindaba, y es que, Karla siempre quiso una hija, pero todos terminaron siendo hombres, el hecho de tener a Azusa, era algo que apreciaba. A pesar de ser una persona que menospreciaba los sentimientos de los demás, que sólo experimentaba con las demás personas, incluso sus hijos y esposos, Azusa, era clase aparte.

Madre e hija, quienes no estaban entrelazadas por sangre, sino por algo mucho más fuerte.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Oh, por Dios, no pensé que saldría algo de mi cabeza, pero así quedó y debo decir que me gustó!


	14. Anhelo (FemKou y Yui)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** FemKou/Yui

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 610.

 **Genero:** Romance/Comedia.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderbend (Fem!Kou).

 **Sinopsis:** Yui nunca pensó que aquélla rubia que conoció la dejara con tantos deseos de verla de nuevo.

* * *

 **Reto XIV**

 **ANHELO**

* * *

Camina por el pasillo del instituto en dirección hacia su salón de clases, es cuando observa una multitud de personas acumuladas; la pequeña Yui no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de curiosidad, debido a que se veían muy animadas, aunque tampoco quería irrumpir descortésmente sólo por saciar esa mencionada curiosidad.

Aunque no tuvo por qué hacerlo, porque enseguida la multitud empezó a darle paso a una chica, muy bonita al parecer de Yui, la misma portaba un aura muy brillante y llena de confianza. Enseguida hizo memoria, y recordó aquélla chica que se presentó junto a otros tres chicos, todos vampiros según la información que recibió de los Sakamaki, y por lo tanto, debía tener cuidado.

¿Pero cómo podía tenerlo si era una mera humana y aquélla vampira se acercaba a ella? ¿Debía correr? Sería muy extraño, además, como vampira, podría alcanzarla rápidamente. Bueno, debido a la multitud de personas, no pensó que ella haría algo peligroso.

—Te vez muy asustada -chan —Ella la llamó con ese sobrenombre tan extraño, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida, pudo notar como las personas detrás de ella mostraban una cara enojada, por no decir, celosas—. ¿O quizá nerviosa? —Ella jugueteó un poco acercándose más a Yui, quien dio pasos atrás.

—¡Lle-llego tarde a clases! —Exclamó rápidamente para dar media vuelta e irse. Su instinto le decía, que Kou sería un gran problema en su intento de vida tranquila.

Era la hora del receso, y Yui decidió dirigirse a la azotea, esperando que nadie la siguiera, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, no de vampiros que chuparan de su sangre y terminara en la enfermería. Observó el patio desde allí y se sintió muy tranquila.

—¿No te aburres de eso? —Entonces fue interrumpida por una voz femenina. Yui volteó inmediatamente encontrándose con esos mismos ojos azules cuando llegó.

—¿P-por qué me sigue? —Le preguntó nerviosa, aunque la respuesta era obvia, era una humana con mala suerte imán de vampiros, después de todo.

—Porque quiero conocerte más, es un poco aburrido seguir los planes, porque sabes que pasará, es mejor lo imprevisto ¿no lo crees? —Le mencionó mientras se reía divertida— Soy Kou Mukami, aunque ya debes de conocerme.

—No, en realidad no —Le manifestó Yui, porque, además de haberla visto aquél día, realmente no conoció su nombre hasta ese momento.

—¿Es que acaso no vez televisión? —Le preguntó con una ceja hacia arriba, Yui negó con su cabeza—. Vaya vida en la que te tienen, deberías mudarte conmigo —Manifestó Kou mostrándose algo fastidiada—. Como sea, iré al grano, no me importan los planes, me gustas.

Yui no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso. Era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba, y bueno, jamás esperó que fuese una mujer.

—Pero Ruki nos dice que no debemos involucrarnos sentimentalmente contigo o alguno de los Sakamaki, eso arruinaría los planes, por lo que… —Kou se acercó más a Yui hasta colocarla contra la reja que impedía que se cayeran de la azotea—. Sólo me gustas para divertirme —Kou sin vacilar más, la besó. Yui no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo abrió sus ojos como platos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, ya había sido besada antes por alguno de los Sakamaki, como Ayato y Kanato, pero ésta vez fue una chica quien lo había hecho, y debía decir, que se sintió muy diferente a lo que había vivido antes.

Pero aun así, no fue romántico, nada en la vida de Yui lo sentía de esa manera, pero si algo era cierto es que la chica Kou Mukami, le dejó ciertas ansias después de dejarla sola en ésa azotea.

Quería verla de nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** No pensé que me saldrían más de 500 palabras xD.


	15. Gustar (Kou y FemKanato)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** FemKanato/Kou

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 462.

 **Genero:** Romance/Comedia.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderbend (Fem!Kanato).

 **Sinopsis:** A Kou le gusta Kanato, pero ella es una chica muy difícil de conquistar. Eso no le importa, porque cuando Kou Mukami quiere algo, no se rinde.

* * *

 **Reto XV**

 **GUSTAR**

* * *

—¡KA-NA-TO-CHAN!

La chica de baja estatura escucha la tediosa voz de aquél vampiro convertido de mal olor, desde que él apareció en su vida, sintió que dio un gran giro, debido a que ya no podía estar realmente tranquilo y solo en el instituto, ella sabía que todos se apartaban de ella porque era rara y hablaba con un oso de peluche, y se reía de cosas desconocidas. Además, la apariencia de Kanato, a pesar de ser una chica linda, daba miedo, quizá era por su pálida piel, o mirada aterradora con grandes ojeras.

Pero eso no asustaba a Kou, no, para nada.

Él se acercaba a ella sin ningún tipo de respeto, la llamaba en voz alta al final del pasillo, haciéndola pasar vergüenza ajena debido a que no le importaba cuantas personas y/o profesores se encontrasen allí. Kanato no pensó, jamás en su vida, que conocería a alguien tan molesto. Porque al menos sus hermanos, sabían cuando dejarla en paz. Ella sólo quería estar sola con Teddy, nada más.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó cortante la vampira, mirándolo desde abajo.

—Sólo quería saludarte —Le respondió con una sonrisa, que para Kanato, era molesta— No me pongas esa cara, te saldrán arrugas —Bromeó el chico—. Y eres muy bonita para eso.

—Deja de molestar y ordenarme cosas, ponte en tu lugar —Le dijo desviando su mirada hacia su oso—. Este vampiros inferior cree que puede decirme que hacer, que idiota, ¿verdad Teddy?

—Kanato-chan, estás muy grandecita para jugar con osos de felpa —Dijo Kou colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. Kanato lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo, si no fuese por Reiji, ya lo hubiese hecho hace años, pero su hermano mayor no quería problemas con _su padre._

—No insultes a Teddy —Le dijo en un tono amenazante.

—Lo dejaré de hacer si sales en una cita conmigo —Aquéllas palabras hicieron sentir a Kanato algo sorprendida, no esperaba tal invitación del rubio.

—¿Por qué debería salir en una cita contigo en vez de matarte ahora mismo? —Le preguntó intentando mantener su compostura.

—Porque ambos sabemos que, aunque tienes muchas ganas de hacerlo, no puedes —Le respondió juguetón— Y bien, ¿nos vemos después de la escuela? —Le preguntó guiñándole el ojo. Kanato por su parte, apretó tan fuerte sus dientes que creyó que se romperían en algún momento.

—Ok, sólo esta vez, y me dejarás en paz para siempre.

—Sólo dejaré en paz a Teddy, si quieres que deje de hablarte, deberás salir tres veces conmigo —Aquéllas palabras dejaron en blanco a Kanato, pero antes de responderle, Kou ya se había ido, dejando a la chica sola, abrazando a su oso Teddy con fuerza, ese vampiro se las pagaría y haría de su vida un infierno como lo hacía con ella.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ...Me llamó la atención esta pareja, el amor/odio siempre me enamora xD


	16. Atrevimiento (MaleYui y Laito)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Laito/Male!Yui

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 345.

 **Genero:** Romance/Comedia.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderbend (Male!Yui).

 **Sinopsis:** Laito sentía mucha curiosidad por aquél chico humano que se quedaba en la mansión Sakamaki.

* * *

 **Reto XV**

 **ATREVIMIENTO**

* * *

Al principio todo comenzó con Laito acosando a Yui por todos lados, siempre lo perseguía, le decía cosas obscenas para avergonzarlo, verlo con esa cara roja era uno de sus mayores placeres. Aunque a Laito le hubiese parecido incluso más tierno si fuese una chica, debido a que un día entró desnudo al baño (Con Yui dentro) pero éste no se sintió avergonzado, sólo lo miró extraño y le tiró una toalla, Laito pensaba que si fuese una chica se sentiría más apenada, más tierna, más provocativa…

Pero la verdad era que para Laito, Yui, así mismo como era, un chico, le parecía muy provocador. Y es que, ése rechazo que le dio al ver su cuerpo desnudo, le ocasionó cierta curiosidad.

¿Existía alguien que lo rechazase de tal forma?

—Yui-kun~ —Laito lo llamó, el mismo se encontraba muy tranquilo leyendo un libro en la biblioteca de la mansión. La verdad no veía nada interesante a leer cosas que no fueran sexuales.

—¿Qué pasa? —El chico desvió su mirada hacia Laito.

—¿Me quieres? —Le preguntó teletransportándose rápidamente cerca de él. Yui no se sorprendió, ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Eres molesto, pero de allí a que te odie… pues no —Esa fue su respuesta, aunque Laito no se sintió complacido, hizo un puchero y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a Yui.

—Quiero que me quieras —Le dijo como si de un niño se tratase, a Yui le sorprendió aquélla nueva faceta del trillizo mayor.

—Quizá te he tomado algo de cariño —Declaró el rubio intentando hacer que Laito se sintiera mejor, y nuevamente le prestó atención a su libro. Laito, por su parte, sonrió ampliamente, no estaba nada mal su avance, después de todo. Aunque siempre querría más, por lo que le quitó el libro a Yui y cuando éste estaba por quejarse y pedir que se lo regresara, Laito le robó un beso.

Yui se sonrojó por su atrevimiento, extrañamente sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Suponía que fue por la sorpresa que le causó el vampiro, quien tras lo que hizo, simplemente desapareció.

"Que osadía", pensó Yui.


	17. Observar (FemAzusa y Shu)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja: Shu** /Fem!Azusa

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 196.

 **Genero:** Romance.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderbend (Fem!Azusa).

 **Sinopsis:** A Azusa le gustaban los momentos en los que Shu dormía, así podía verlo detalladamente.

* * *

 **Reto XVII**

 **OBSERVAR**

* * *

Ella lo miraba mientras dormía plácidamente, algunos verían eso aburrido en un chico, pues a Azusa le gustaba. Así podía contemplar cada detalle de su persona detenidamente, sin ningún tipo de interrupción o movimiento.

—No entiendo hasta qué punto llega tu grado de perversión —Le mencionó Shu mientras seguía con sus ojos cerrados, porque no importaba si no la viese, él sabía que Azusa lo miraba.

—No es… perversión… —Dijo con su típico bajo y lento tono de voz, como si estuviese por caerse en cualquier momento— Sólo… me gusta verte… —Azusa se sonrojó un poco tras esas palabras.

Shu se levantó y se sentó al lado de Azusa, acercándose a su rostro— ¿Y no te gusta tocarme? —Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta.

Azusa se lo pensó mucho antes de asentir con su cabeza, es que era un poco tímida a fin de cuentas.

—Ya veo, sabes que tú puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras —Dijo para luego besarla sin vacilar más, la chica correspondió automáticamente el beso, el cual pronto empezó a ser más intenso, las caricias de ambos no se hicieron esperar.

Una vez más terminaron haciéndolo en el mismo sofá.


	18. Contradictorio (FemAyato y Laito)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Laito/Fem!Ayato

 **Rated:** +16

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 196.

 **Genero:** Romance/Hurt/confort.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderbend (Fem!Ayato).

 **Sinopsis:** Laito le provocaba a Ayato una serie de emociones que no lograba identificar.

* * *

 **Reto XVIII**

 **CONTRADICTORIO**

* * *

Ayato gime mientras Laito la acaricia, odiaba ser la que estuviese abajo, dándose a entender que no tenía el control de la situación, su hermano Laito se aprovechaba de que era una mujer… Pero no por eso Ayato cedería tan fácil.

Con astucia, se logra levantar y empuja a Laito hacia abajo, y lo besa con más pasión que antes, desabrochándole la camisa.

—Así… me gustan… las mujeres… —Le dijo Laito entre los besos que se daban, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia el trasero de Ayato.

—Cállate… Sólo puede… gustarte… Yo —Le dijo en modo de orden mientras seguía besando a su hermano. Porque Ayato era egoísta, no le gustaba compartir; era distinto con Laito, que no le importaba, incluso la incitaba a estar con otros hombres o mujeres, y Ayato, a veces se molestaba y lo hacía, se iba y lo dejaba por días, incluso semanas, pero siempre regresaban a lo mismo, para Ayato, su hermano era… tampoco lo sabía, le caía bien, se llevaba mejor con él que con sus otros hermanos, incluso Kanato, que se crio con ellos.

Además, Laito sabía complacerla, y a la vez enfurecerla más que a nadie.


	19. Vulnerable (Shu y Reiji)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Shu/Reiji

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 301.

 **Genero:** Romance/Comedia.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, yaoi (hombre x hombre), etc.

 **Sinopsis:** Siempre odiaba encontrárselo por todos lados, pero entonces ¿por qué era siempre él quien lo volvía vulnerable?

* * *

 **Reto XIX**

 **VULNERABLE**

* * *

Lo miró molesto por décima vez en el día, y sí, Reiji contaba las veces en las que veía a Shu, su hermano mayor (por desgracia para él), durmiendo en el medio de alguna habitación donde él pasaba. Y en muy pocas ocasiones, él no le decía algún insulto.

—No entiendo porque en cualquier sitio de esta gran mansión, tengo que toparme contigo —Le dijo, lo más sutil posible, sin ningún insulto, por el momento.

Sin embargo, Shu no respondió, sólo siguió durmiendo, o más bien, simulándolo.

—Para colmo tiene la mala educación de no responder, que holgazán —Dijo Reiji cuando estaba por irse.

—¿Qué no te alegra encontrarte conmigo cada vez? —Le preguntó Shu irónico.

—No, ¿Quién pensaría tal cosa? —Le respondió Reiji más enojado. Y antes de poder salir, Shu apareció en frente de él, en ese momento, maldición los poderes vampíricos.

—Porque, cada vez que me ves, no me ignoras, me sigues hablando, ¿tanto quieres mi atención? —Le dijo con una voz un poco más seductora, menos dormida. Reiji sólo frunció el ceño.

—Apártate —Le ordenó el pelinegro, para luego seguir su camino, pero Shu se lo impidió, tomándolo del brazo, Reiji sintió cierta electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Aquélla que nunca quería reconocer, le hervía la sangre el simple hecho de saber que su hermano lo volvía vulnerable; mucho más cuando le sonreía descaradamente y lo miraba con aquéllos ojos azules, tan hermosos y a la vez insoportables para Shu—. No me toques —Le dijo con una voz repulsiva, apartando su brazo y yéndose de allí, esperando, no encontrarse con Shu de nuevo.

El rubio, por su parte, sólo lo observó irse, con cierta satisfacción, porque a él sí que le gustaba hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Quizá, sólo por ese día, dejaría de aparecérsele "de casualidad".


	20. Único (MaleCordelia y FemKarl)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Fem!Karla/Male!Cordelia (Cipriano)

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 350.

 **Genero:** Romance/Hurt/Confort.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), genderbend (Fem!Karla, Male!Cordelia=Cipriano), narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Sinopsis:** Lo que más deseaba Cipriano era ser el único hombre de Karla Heinz.

* * *

 **Reto XX**

 **ÚNICO**

* * *

La mira de arriba abajo con una sonrisa tan característica de él, a Cipriano le gustaban las mujeres hermosas, no importaban si eras tímidas o atrevidas, pero había una en particular que le atraía más que a cualquiera, y esa mujer era Karla Heinz.

¿Cómo no podía atraerle tal belleza? Cipriano cada vez que la veía, pensaba que tal belleza debía ser un pecado, pero que era admisible para alguien de su posición, no por nada Karla era la reina de los vampiros.

Cipriano debía obtenerla. Karla no era como las demás amantes que alguna vez ha tenido. Lo supo una vez probó esos rojos labios, aquélla mirada fría, perversa, pero a la vez muy seductora, lo volvía loco.

Para Cipriano, Karla era el primer amor de su vida.

La única mujer que ha amado, y la única que no se dejaba controlar por él.

Porque Karla, tenía otros esposos, pero a pesar de ello Cipriano seguía con ella, a pesar de esos horribles celos que sentía cada vez que ella se iba, porque sabía, que iría con aquéllos hombres. La sangre le hervía cada vez que pensaba que otro hombre estaba con _su_ mujer.

Siempre quería captar la atención de Karl más que cualquier otro hombre. Por eso siempre iba a formarle problemas a sus otros esposos, por eso intentaba que sus hijas fueran mejor que las demás hijas provenientes de otros padres, por eso debido a la soledad que Karla le dejaba, se acostaba con otras mujeres.

Porque Cipriano sentía dolor, no sólo rabia, se sentía triste de no poder ser el único hombre en la vida de Karla, y a veces lo dejaba, solo, por días, semanas, a veces meses.

—Te amo —Le dijo Cipriano una vez más sobre la cama, antes de que Karla se fuese— No me dejes solo…—Le pidió, aunque sabía que no funcionaría.

—También te amo —Le dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero sabes que tengo otras obligaciones —Le manifestó, y Cipriano sabía muy bien a que se refería.

Además de sus obligaciones como reina vampiro, debía estar con sus otros esposos.


	21. Azul (Shu y Richter)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Shu/Richter

 **Rated:** +16

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 198.

 **Genero:** Romance/Hurt/Confort.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Sinopsis:** No importaba si era odio o amor, una vez estaba con él, se olvidaba de todo aquéllo.

* * *

 **Reto XXI**

 **AZUL**

* * *

Una vez más cae en sus redes, no le molestaba el hecho de estar siendo sometido por alguien, no, nada de eso, porque él muy bien podía ser el perro de Cordelia por siempre, pero ésta vez se trataba de alguien que nunca imaginó, ese alguien no era nadie más que su sobrino Shu.

Pero había algo más que le molestaba de que se tratase de aquél vampiro rubio, el hecho de que no tenía razones para estar con él, Richter, si bien siempre amó a Cordelia, podría estar con alguien que le recordase a ella, como lo es el caso de sus hijos, los trillizos, pero no, estaba con el hijo a quien siempre Cordelia colocaba a su hijo, Ayato a competir por heredar todo de KarlHeinz.

Le enfurecía tanto, porque era una traición lo que hacía.

Traición hacia su amada Cordelia, pero una vez empezó, no pudo parar, era como un círculo vicioso, que quería destruir pero a la vez nunca detener.

¿Odio? ¿Amor? ¿A quién le importaba? Le gustaba esa manera tan impotente en la que Shu lo hacía sentir. Richter dejaba todo orgullo, se olvidaba de todos, sólo con encontrarse con esos ojos azules.


	22. Querer (FemRichter y MaleChrista)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja** : FemRichter/MaleChrista

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 177.

 **Genero:** Romance/Hurt/Confort.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Sinopsis:** Rachel no podía controlar el hecho de querer todo lo que su hermana, Karla, tenía.

* * *

 **Reto XXII**

 **QUERER**

* * *

Ella lo ve que la misma mirada de curiosidad, Christian, su primo, quien a causa de su hermana, Karla, se volvió de aquélla manera tan inestable. Debía admitir que su primo siempre le pareció atractivo, pero muy _normal_ para el tipo de persona con la que Rachel solía encapricharse.

Después de presentar tales trastornos de personalidad, algo extraño surgió de Rachel, aquél interés por acercarse a él.

Era el hombre de su hermana, pero ¿qué le importaba?

Sin embargo, Christian no sentía nada por ella.

Desde que Rachel estuvo intentando acercarse más a él, los rechazos eran automáticos, pero más que eso, decía cosas como "odio a Karla" "amo a Karla", no sabía lo que realmente sentía, a veces quería estar cerca de su hermana, pero otras quería matarla.

¿Con qué clase de hombre _loco_ estaba tratando? A pesar de ello, Rachel no dejaba de estar interesada, podría llamarse como alguien complicada. Aunque estuviese con Cipriano, la verdad era que siempre quiso estar con Christian.

¿Hasta qué punto llegaría querer todo lo que Karla, su hermana, tenía?


	23. Madre (FemSubaru y FemKarl)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja** : FemSubaru/FemKarla

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 173.

 **Genero:** Family/Angst.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, genderbend (FemSubaru/FemKarla).

 **Sinopsis:** Muy en el fondo, Subaru deseaba querer a su madre.

* * *

 **Reto XXIII**

 **MADRE**

* * *

Si algo odiaba Subaru, eran que dijeran lo parecida que era a su madre, Karla. Y es que lo único que no quería era ser comparado con aquélla degenerada mujer, que sólo jugaba con sus esposos e hijas. Sin embargo, todas sus hijas, heredaron características similares a sus padres, Subaru, era el único que podía ser identificado rápidamente como hijo de Karla.

Por eso hacía lo posible por no parecerse a esa mujer, a pesar de que su padre Christian, primo de su madre, también compartieran una que otras características parecidas, no muchos sabían cómo era Christian ¿razones? Su madre la tenía encerrada en una torre, debido a sus trastornos mentales.

Algo que la hacía hervir la sangre, debido a que lo que más amaba Subaru en el mundo, era a su padre. Quería protegerlo de las manos de aquélla mujer, a quien debía llamar madre, aunque no lo hacía, jamás podría hacerlo. Muy en el fondo, deseaba que fuese diferente, que Karla fuese una mejor madre, y que pudiese llegar a quererla.


	24. Beso (FemShu y Reiji)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja** : Fem!Shu/Reiji

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 309.

 **Genero:** Family/Romance.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, genderbend (Fem!Shu).

 **Sinopsis:** Para Shu, su hermano era el chico más atractivo.

* * *

 **Reto XXIV**

 **BESO**

* * *

—¿Por qué tienes que estar con ese niño sucio? —Le exigió una respuesta su hermano Reiji, quien veía a Shu llegar toda desarreglada—. Incluso se te ha ensuciado el traje.

—Yuma es divertido, me agrada —Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Reiji la miró con mala cara, pero ocultó su cara con el libro que leía antes de que la rubia se diese cuenta. Al pelinegro no le agradaba Edgar, recién amigo de Shu, y habían varias razones, la primera era porque era humano, alguien muy inferior a un vampiro, en segundo, era pobre, ni siquiera era alguien que pudiese servir en el futuro como influencia familiar, y tercero, y más importante, se llevaba toda la atención de Shu.

Pero claro, esa última, jamás la aceptaría.

—Hoy Yuma me preguntó si alguien me parecía atractivo —Le confesó su hermana mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Reiji quería regañarla por ensuciar el sofá con su ropa, pero por lo que dijo, no tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en ello.

—¿Y qué respondiste? ¿Qué ése pobretón te gustaba? —Le dijo de manera seria, aunque Shu se rio por ello.

—Le dije que tú —Tras esa respuesta, Reiji se sonrojó, agradecí que aún tenía su libro ocultando su cara—. Eres el niño más lindo que he visto —Añadió con una sonrisa.

—Deberías callarte —Le dijo su hermano, Shu sólo pudo mirarlo algo molesta, lo que contrajo que se acercase a él y muy decidida le quitó su libro, las quejas de Reiji no se hicieron esperar, pero enseguida fue callado con un leve beso inocente robado por su hermana.

—Es cierto —Le dijo con una sonrisa para luego regresarle su libro e irse, dejando a Reiji muy estupefacto, pero enseguida empezó a gritarle barbaridades que sólo un niño de su edad podría conocer, las cuales Shu ignoró mientras tarareaba una canción.


	25. Angelical (FemShu y Christa)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja** : Fem!Shu/Christa

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 277.

 **Genero:** Family.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, genderbend (Fem!Shu).

 **Sinopsis:** Shu siempre deseó entenderla, y se preguntaba: ¿porque una persona tan hermosa sufría tanto?

* * *

 **Reto XXV**

 **ANGELICAL**

* * *

Ella la miró una vez más sin que nadie lo notase, cada vez que se reunía con todos sus familiares, terminaba haciendo lo mismo, observando a una de las esposas de su padre, y por ende, su madrastra, además de prima segunda, Christa.

Y es que su belleza era inigualable, muchas chicas podrían parecerles _bien,_ pero su madrastra/segunda prima/lo que sea, le parecía demasiado hermosa, excedía los límites, si es que existían; y Shu sentía que no exageraba.

Siempre observaba como sonreía, pero no de una manera descarada y pícara como Cordelia, su otra madrastra, ni de una forma complaciente como la de su madre, Beatrix. No, la sonrisade Christa era angelical, sus ojos eran puros. Todo de ella, era como magia, algo que no existía, y aunque fuese solo una niña, entendía la razón del porque su padre la quería para él, a pesar de ser su prima.

Cordelia lo miraba como una escoria, porque sólo lo veía como un rival para su hijo Shu, su madre, era su madre, lo querría como sea, aunque sólo quería que fuese un buen ejemplo como hijo mayor de Karl. Pero Christa, ella lo miraba y sonreía dulcemente, sin importarle que fuese hijo de otra mujer y Karl, lo trataba mejor que muchas otras personas.

Para Shu, Christa era perfecta.

Cuando conoció su personalidad desequilibrada, le dio curiosidad, ¿por qué actuaba de aquélla manera? ¿Por qué a veces parecía estar feliz y después como si sufriera? Le costaba entenderla, y lamentablemente, al no vivir con ella, jamás lo haría.

Quizá, si se hacía más amiga de su hermano, Subaru, podría llegar a conocer un poco más de su madrastra.


	26. Tipo (FemYuma y FemCarla)

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja** : Fem!Yuma/Fem!Carla

 **Rated:** +13

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 159.

 **Genero:** Romance.

 **Advertencias/** **Aclaraciones:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, genderbend (Fem!Yuma/Fem!Carla), yuri (chica x chica).

 **Sinopsis:** Yuma jamás pensó que terminaría con una chica como Carla.

* * *

 **Reto XXVI**

 **TIPO**

* * *

Carla no era exactamente el tipo de mujer del que Yuma planeó enamorarse, siempre pensó que su tipo de chica eran como Azusa, de esas que eran débiles y debían ser protegidas, o por lo menos así es como la veía Yuma. Sin embargo, Carla no era de esa manera. Por el contrario, era muy fuerte y dominante.

A pesar de Yuma ser más alta que ella, siempre terminaba a su merced, como si de alguna clase de poder se tratase. Carla estaba destinada a mandar, a ser la reina, y era _su reina._

Ella no era del tipo que decían cuanto la quería o cosas como esas, con el simple hecho de sus acciones, Yuma la entendía. Yuma sabía que Carla la quería, a su manera, sin necesidad de palabras. Si más bien, eso era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de ella, sin importar sus grandes imperfecciones, la castaña seguía viéndola con el mismo amor.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡He terminado mis retos! Fue muy divertido~


End file.
